1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spring making machine technology and more particularly, to a wire-forming mechanism for spring making machine, which uses two reversely arranged wire-forming assemblies for carrying two tools in L-shaped tool mounts at tool panels thereof selectively at different locations and angles, so that when one tool is moved back, the other tool is fed into the workpiece, accelerating the tool feeding and retracting speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many advanced spring making machines are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,166,786 B2 discloses a wire-forming machine, which comprises a machine frame, a wire feeder and a wire guide for transporting wire to a working area of the machine where the wire is processed by one or more tools. The tools are affixed on a tool plate on the machine frame and around a recess formed in the plate. A wire is fed through the recess to the working area of the machine. The tool plate is fitted on a second plate and is displaceable along a first direction (x) relative to the second plate, while the second plate is displaceable along a second direction (y) relative to the machine plate. Both directions (x, y) have an inclination of 45° each to the vertical normal axis of the wire-forming machine and are perpendicular to each other. According to this prior art design, all tools are affixed on the tool plate. When changing the operating tool, the originally used tool must be retracted prior to feeding of another tool, preventing the originally used tool from impacting the wire guide. Thus, the tool moving stroke is prolonged. Further, the space for tool replacement is limited, complicating the tool replacement operation.